Soar Once Again
by Determined Artist
Summary: At the end of the war of the undead, the only remaining monkey team member seems to given up. Can Jinmay and the discovery of three new robot monkeys change his outlook?
1. Prolgue

**Author's note:** Yay, I got a new story out. I got a few other ideas that I hope to post, but let's see how this prologue would do first.

Also, no worries on the OCs I don't plan on making them Mary Sues. Yeah; I 'am not the type of writer that would do that. Even OCs should be treated like actual character not just self inserts, but that's just me.

Wish me luck that this the writing style in this chapter has improved since the last fic I posted. I think it is better, but you readers are true judges of that.

* * *

A door open on the super robot, Chiro staggered in, beat-up, bloody, and over all, a mess. Trying to keep to himself on two feet with what was left of his family, underneath his arms he made his way too made to med-bay. The war took its tool everyone, he and his yellow and red-fur comrades.

There he place a red monkey on the medical table. His unconscious and bliss face brought a smile a smile to his own. At least Chiro could go knowing that his older brother figure was safe and sound. Now it's up to the red monkey chose, what would be next. He has to. Just then, the human's legs almost gave way, but he held on.

"Chiro... are you okay?" asked the yellow monkey in soft tone. Truth be told, he felt sick to his stomach, his body felt hot and his chest felt constricted. The human hated lying to others especially when he wasn't try to get out doing some choir or his surrogate family's teachings and he knew that he sucked at it. They always seem to know.

"Y-yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You almost... fell over."

"Oh that, yeah; I almost tripped on the floor. I 'am fine now."

"Good..." At least this way Nova would leave this world in peace. "Chiro?... Could you stay here with me? I don't want... to be left alone." As he tried to keep himself from crying, he felt his comrade's body and her voice tremble.

"Don't worry I won't." he reassured her. The human couldn't be he was sure, at that moment the yellow monkey gave of soft smile.

"Thanks Chiro."

"Don't mention it. Let's go find some place to rest." If Nova figured him out then she didn't let it be known. Chiro walked quite a bit, until he couldn't walk anymore. He sat down, leaned his back against a wall, and place Nova right beside him. Chiro took a sigh. With a hand still on his friend's back, he felt breath she took became shallower, until it stopped. "Sleep tight Nova, see you soon." The human said in miserable voice.

He heated this, being powerless while the he and rest of his team died and he heated that he was about to leave his brother figure in a similar fashion that his parents put him through. The young man knew that the red monkey was could take care of himself on his own, but he also knew Sprx all too well. Since the duo saw each other's as brothers, Chiro knew Sprx would have a difficult time getting through this as would he. He look up and thought. _"What you would have done Antauri?"_ If there was ever a time for the black monkey words of wisdom, now would the best.

All of the sudden, the young man started to chough hard. It gone on for a bit, when did however he farther back on to the wall, feeling more drain than ever. Taking in deep breaths, Chiro looked over to his hand to see his that blacken blood, now covered it. That was not a good sing. It became more evident than ever that he didn't much time left. Thinking fast, he wrote "sorry" in his own blood. As he sits, he felt chest tightening more and his body getting hotter. It kept going, until it stopped all he could see was darkness. _Was this enough? Did he do all he could with the limited time he had, to prepare his red comrade for what to come?_ Chiro couldn't tell. It mattered not. At that moment, his body fall limp and became lifeless.


	2. Chapter 1

Sprx stirred at the sounds of footsteps outside his room. As he gotten up, a familiar voice spoke. "So? I see you're still locking yourself from the outside world." _Great._ The red monkey thought in slight bitter tone as he saw sliver brother, Antauri. The red piolet should have known that Antauri would always find away come back no matter what.

"Look, I know. I should go out and help Jinmey, but it's hard now that you, the kid, Nova all you guys are..." He had to pause. The pain of uttering the word was too intense that he mumbled the ending when he did gained the strength to talk again in soft, yet voice. " _Dead_."

"Indeed our passing was abrupt my friend, but you mustn't dwell on the past. Jinmey is still with you and in need of your presences right now." Sprx looked done away from his friend before he felt Antauri placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah;" He mumbled. The red cyborg held no grudge against the pink hair girl in fact he didn't mind. She was the only one able and willing enough too stayed with him after the fall of his comrades. However Sprx's heart began to sink if so much as walk around outside. The memories of all the time he spent with his family was too much to take at times. The red monkey walked towards the door. "Need some air." He said in a tried voice before heading out, however as he did, he halted and when found a plate of grilled cheese and glass of water on the floor in front of him. _Thanks Jinmey._ The cyborg thought. He sat down and nibbled on sandwich and drank a bit of water before he walked around.

As Sprx head through the hall, his mind traveled back to the times that he and his family spend. Though they all had disagreements and spats they were always there to pull each other through no matter what, but now with only Jinmey there, the place felt bigger. _Useless_. He thought to himself as he slammed his fist on the wall. _Why did I get shot down?! Why did the kid used all of strength to get me here? Why?! Why did they all had to die?!_ _Why me?!_ So many questions, but none, the monkey never got an answer to.

"Sprx?" A soft famine voice called out. He turned around to see Jinmey standing looking a little unsure.

"Hey Jinmey, what's up?"

"Uh, are you okay?"

"Who me? Yeah;" The cyborg lied, too proud and didn't have the heart to tell his comrade what's the real problem. "... So?-"

"Oh, yes. There's something I found." After a bit of Sprx giving the robot girl a bemused expression, he followed Jinmey to the command center.

Once there, he spotted three cybernetic monkeys, waiting for them, but the one that had him shocked the most was a blue one who look a lot like his fallen comrade, Gibson only with a darker shade blue. "What the...?!" The blue simian walked towards Sprx, coughed into his hand tad.

"Greetings, my name Axel and these two are Thalia" Axel pointed towards the purple-fur and green-eyed female who wear a cheerful, yet somewhat of an air-headed smile. "And Yuuki." The dark blue primate then pointed towards the another male, a chocolate-brown, black-eyed cyborg who too had a cheerful smile, yet had a bit more calmer one and waved. "We were created by a monkey that you know a Mr. Hal Gibson, to take up the responsibilities of the hyper force if they were to fall.

"Hold on?! Let me get this straight? You three were created by Gibson?"

"Right"

"You got be pulling cybernetic servos. Why didn't Brain Strain told us?!"

"We were crated during the war, I suspect that Gibson didn't have time to inform you with all he had being the medic and chief of science division. He created me during what little spare time had, while Thalia and Yuuki were found and saved by other people."

"Created?!" The blue simian sigh, then answered in a bitter tone.

"I 'am his clone."

"Oh, this is going to be great." Sprx mention a sarcastic voice. Just then, Yuuki came right beside the red monkey and pat him on back.

"Good to hear dude, were going to have a great time together!"

"What?!" At that moment, chocolate colored primate stopped and step back while the dark blue and purple monkeys looked at before turning their attention to Jinmey.

"Haven't you told him, yet?" questioned Axel. The pink hair girl shook her heard.

"Uh, no sorry."

"Told me what? What in the world is going on here?!"

"We're going to staying here and helping you two with protecting Shugazoom." The dark blue cyborg informed.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

"It's alright, we won't take up that much space and we can give some extra hand around here." The green-eyed simian made herself know at last.

"You know she's right. We may not look it, but we can provide some use." Axel spoke.

All of the sudden, Yuuki mentioned. "Who knows dude, you might actually like having us around?"

"Sprx, please. We need their help, I can't keep this up and nether could you."

"Fine, but they're a part of the team!" Sprx said as head back to his room.

* * *

 **Author's not:** I hope the is a good start on introducing the OCs. Don't worry for any who are Spova fans, I 'am going to do that in here(Sprx and Nova is cannon at this point) and I 'am not going have Thalia be a girl friend for Sprx. At most she's going to be like a sister to him. Anyways let's see if they can't get Sprx here trust them a little.


End file.
